


Mission on Jötunheimr

by Pokolips



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet chose the right man when they assigned Captain Rogers and his ship to the diplomatic mission to negoziate an alliance with the Jötunn people. However, they wouldn't expect him to get engaged to the prince of Jötunheimr in the process. Still, it would be undoubtedly of help to bring peace and stability to the quadrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission on Jötunheimr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> Your original prompt was: " _Star Trek Fusion - Within the Rolor Nebula is a planet that has recently been discovered to not only be inhabited, but the inhabitants actually initiated contact with the United Federation of Planets of their own volition with a request to join. Captain!Steve who oversaw most of the easy merger has been asked to take on their first Starfleet volunteer as a show of good-faith. But Loki is in for a bit of culture shock, what with coming from an up-till-now completely isolated world. Basically Juton!Loki feeling way out of his depth and stern but kind Captain!Steve helping him out. Maybe with cultural faux pas or perhaps 'that's not how we flirt on my planet so I don't understand what you're doing' trope._ "
> 
> I hope it's alright I couldn't fit everything you asked for in the artwork, I didn't know how to for some of the details.
> 
> You suggested non-villain Loki to be a Jötunn and Steve as a captain needing to open diplomatic relationships with Loki's people. You haven't mentioned Steve's race, so I hope it's alright to have him be a Vulcanian, since I can see him as one with his all talking about wanting to do the right thing, and his dispassionate willingness to bring down SHIELD in order to bring down Hydra in the process. The first sounds to me, if loosely and stretching it, like “The Needs of the Many Outweigh the Needs of the Few” concept, while the latter like 'the logic thing to do'. So, enjoy Jötunn!Loki/Vulcan!Steve fanart. :p 
> 
> I had fun painting it, I hope it works for you. :)


End file.
